Another Choose Your Own Adventure
by Sherlock Holmes of 221B
Summary: Exactly what the title says: Another Sherlock choose your own adventure. The first chapter is author's notes, mostly explaining the concept. Go all over the story along a path YOU choose to an ending that could be tragic or delightful. Rated T for suggested mature times.
1. Chapter 1

Another Choose Your Own Adventure

Sherlock Edition

Choose your own adventure books weren't my cup of tea when I was little, but I got into them when I was a bit older. I've seen choose your own adventure fanfictions for this fandom, and decided to do one for myself. Non-explicit, though you can take paths that are suggestive of mature times. Rating T for that, because all teens know about the "do" even if they aren't reading it in detail. Certain possible ships will be included: Johnlock and Sherliarty thus far. This is not a chapter fanfiction; don't click "Next". Go to the indicated page for your choice. I do not own Sherlock. Sherlock is property of the BBC. The whole thing will not come out at once, so be patient. Thank you.

-SH221B


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in a chair in the living room of 221B Baker Street was a curly haired man, wearing a suit, and reading a newspaper. He had been looking for a case, as per usual, but also like what was usual, he was finding nothing that piqued his interest. It seemed like London was quiet enough to go without Sherlock Holmes. At least, for a moment. A call from the other room got his attention.

"Sherlock, there must be at least a hundred messages containing potentially interesting cases to my blog. I'm sure you'll find one of them interesting."

"I doubt it."

"It's like you say sometimes, isn't it? Balance of Probability... You're bound to find an interesting case on my website..."

"Leave it, John. I get the feeling we'll be getting a case soon."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, I do. Now go." Sherlock said, and waved his hand to shoo John away. The latter huffed indignantly and went back into the kitchen. "Why are you sitting in there, anyway?"

"So you don't end up shooting the wall like you did the other day. Mrs. Hudson is still upset about that."

"Are you expecting me to apologize?"

"An apology would be nice. You gave her a right fright, you did. A woman her age, the sound of gunshots could've given her a heart attack..."

"You underestimate her heart health."

"It's a safe assumption!"

"If it was, I'd have been kicked out by now. I've certainly lived here long enough where if I was going to end up giving her a heart attack with my activities, I would've already done. Now let it go."

A sigh from John indicated to Sherlock that the conversation was over. He went back to reading the newspaper.

Eventually, Sherlock found himself doing fill-it-ins in the newspaper. John, in the kitchen, was deleting messages that were of low importance. He secretly kept a few that looked a bit interesting, though, to keep Sherlock in line if the latter let his boredom get the best of him.

When Sherlock finished with the newspaper, he tossed it in the trash, not even bothering to consider that John might want to read through it. He stood and went over to the window, looking down at the street below. When would something show up? 

_To have the phone ring, go to chapter 3._

_To have a client down on the sidewalk below, go to chapter 4. _

_To have nothing happen, go to chapter 5._


	3. Chapter 3

As Sherlock was looking down at the peaceful road that was Baker Street, his phone began to ring. His eyes glinted with excitement and he pulled out his phone. After he had unlocked it, he checked the user ID. It was not a recognized number. He figured that that was just likely to mean that it was a client who had never made contact before.

Yet, he let it ring out. He then stowed it back into his pocket and went to sit down. They would probably try calling again.

"Sherlock, why didn't you answer that?"

"Don't worry; they'll call again."

"But it could have been important! Weren't you the one itching for a case?"

"I want a case, yes, but I have no desire to make arrangements for me to check out a crime scene over the phone. If it's important, they will come in person now. If it's unimportant, they will phone again. It's a good way for me to see whether it will likely be worth my time or not."

"Fine... But if someone is now dead because you wouldn't answer the bloody phone..." John said, and then trailed off, the rest of his remark lost.

Sherlock shrugged, and set his phone down on the side table. Instead of doing anything else, he had begun to watch his phone avidly, as though expecting it to ring again.

John occasionally looked over, a bit annoyed by Sherlock's behavior, but not wanting to say anything. He simply updated his blog and read through messages.

Eventually, Sherlock had grown a bit bored of watching his phone. He took to burning the strings on his violin (though not literally). He played snips and pieces of violin music he knew, some of them high pitched and annoying, some of them slow and rich.

He soon took to composing. He tried out different sounds, putting together an original piece. Before long, he noticed that he had grabbed John's attention, even though his flatmate was trying to be discreet in his interest.

"That a new piece you're composing?" John asked.

"Yes... Otherwise I wouldn't be trying out sounds..." Sherlock replied.

_If the phone rings, and the caller is Mycroft, go to chapter 6. _

_If the phone rings, and the caller is a stranger, go to chapter 9. _

_If a knock comes on their door, go to chapter 12._


	4. Chapter 4

As he looked down at the street below, he gave a quiet noise of triumph. Down on the sidewalk was most definitely a client. He turned, then, to look at John.

"We'll be having a visitor shortly, John, so you may want to put your laptop away."

"A client?"

"Bravo, John, someone should give you a medallion."

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic."

"Don't be obvious, then."

Sherlock went to sit back down in his chair, to wait for the client to finally decide to make their way up the stairs. It was about five minutes before they did.

When John heard the sound of the footsteps coming up the stairs, he went to sit in his chair in the living room, opposite of Sherlock. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Which one of you is Mr. Holmes?" the client asked in a quivering voice.

"His picture _is _up on the blog, you know..." John replied, gesturing at Sherlock.

"Yes, of course. Now, what is it that you require of me and my services? Speak quickly, and don't be boring. I haven't the time for that."

"But you were just bore-" John began, and Sherlock cut him off.

"Not now, John, we have a client. Time is of the essence." he said carelessly. "Speak, now. What concern have you brought for me to look into? Also, do introduce yourself."

_If it is a woman with marital issues, go to chapter 7._

_If it is a man with concerns about government property being vandalized, go to chapter 10. _

_If it is a man working for Mycroft, go to chapter 13._

_If it is a man working for Moriarty, go to chapter 15._


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock continued to stare out the window for a few minutes, before he stormed back to his chair, and plopped down into it.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Tell me, John, when did London get so _boring_? I haven't had a decent case since..." he said, and trailed off, thinking. "I haven't had a decent case since the last time I heard from Moriarty."

"Moriarty is out to kill you. Don't forget that."

"Burn, John. Not kill. _Burn_."

"Oh, like there's a difference! He said he was going to kill you anyway, someday."

"Don't quote him, John."

"Why not?"

"I hardly need you reminding me that Moriarty is the greatest danger posed to my person."

"You can't afford to be casual about it, Sherlock."

"Oh?"

"He'll strike you down when you're not expecting it."

"Do you think me a fool, John?"

"When you don't take the Consulting Criminal, in charge of countless criminals who do his dirty work for him, seriously? Yeah, you come across as a right fool."

"Don't talk to me if you're going to insult me like that, John. Ignorance doesn't suit you."

"I-ignorant?" John sputtered angrily. "I'm not being IGNORANT, I'm being WISE! Moriarty is out for your blood, Sherlock, if you're not careful, he will have it!"

"I'm too clever to let that happen."

That made John laugh sarcastically. "Oh, you become famous, and highly sought-after, world's only Consulting Detective, and now you think you're invincible! You and Moriarty are two sides of the same coin. You're both clever, and if you get too self-confident, he'll destroy you."

"Can we change the subject?"

"You are the worst!" John groaned.

"No, quite far from it. You're only staying because I'm bored. Perhaps we could do something?"

_If they decide to go out and get something to eat (though Sherlock won't eat much), go to chapter 8._

_If they decide to go on a trip which will require packing, go to chapter 11._

_If John tells Sherlock to sod off, go to chapter 14._


End file.
